


The Raven Knight

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Very Brief Vaxmore, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex'ahlia Syngorn has been the only person to stand face-to-face against serial killer Poe....and live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CurrieBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurrieBelle/gifts).



> Part of a Fic Trade with the lovely Curriebelle~! Hope you enjoy~!

_“Listen, sister, I will happily come and pick you up as long as you_ ** _stay put!_ ** ” Vex’ahlia could hear the irritation in her brother’s voice on the other line, sighing in response.

“Brother dearest, it's a block away,” she could feel herself chuckling at the absurdity of it, “You’re acting like I’ll have to walk through the whole city.”

 _“Have you not been watching the news?”_ She rolled her eyes, knowing _exactly_ where this conversation was going.

In the most recent weeks, Emon had been visited by what appeared to be a serial killer. The only information known to the public (and to the press, as pissed off as that made Vex to admit), was that they were responsible for five murders and that they went by an odd name;

 

_Poe_

 

“Vax, I make the news.” she answered bluntly. 

_“And you expect me to just stay home while my baby sister-”_

“You’re two minutes older than me you bastard!” 

 _“...while you walk around with a fucking psychopath on the loose!”_ Vax didn’t even miss a beat as he continued his rant. Despite the grown woman in her advising against it, Vex could feel herself pouting. 

Grown woman be damned, her brother could be annoying at times.

“Vax, I swear to you I’ll be fine. Now tell Gilmore I-” Her phone fell to the ground, the grass beneath turning the impact to a small _thud._ Vex possibly would have been grateful, were it not for the rough, calloused hands covering her mouth. 

 _“Vex? Vex...VEX’AHLI-”_ her brother’s voice was stopped mid-shout as an unknown boot crushed her phone, the breaking of glass sending a shiver up her spine. 

“There we go,” a deep, masculine voice breathed into her ear, “Now it’s just us, move!” He ordered, pushing her back with something she couldn’t see (Possibly a gun? Possibly just a fist? She wasn’t sure). She took a step forward, forcing her tongue at bay for a possible snarky comment about the man’s breath, “That’s it, just ke-” Her attacker’s voice stopped with an eerie silence. 

Vex realized that the brief moment with the man caused her to zone out into survival mode, making her miss the dark figure that was suddenly in front of her, covered head to toe in black and smoke rolling from the silencer of their gun. In her quick look, Vex could see that the figure was wearing a mask of what she assumed was a bird of some kind. She shifted her head, removing the hand from her mouth, to see her attacker’s face gone lifeless before he fell to the ground with a _thud_. His cold eyes and the blood dripping from his wound caused Vex’ahlia to scream….or at least try to before something else covered her mouth, a more leathery texture. 

“Shhhhhh dearest,” the voice was distorted by some machine, making it impossible for Vex to gain anything from it. The beak from the mask poked from her shoulder as the figure stood behind her, “As lovely as your scream would sound, I’d rather not bring anyone else into this.” She couldn’t help but shiver at the comment, taking in a huge breath, “Now then, I’m going to remove my hand, and you’re _not_ going to make a noise, okay? Otherwise another bullet gets wasted tonight….” Even distorted, Vex could hear the irritation in the figure’s voice. She gave them a small nod in understanding, “Excellent~” they removed their hand, fingers twitching right in front of her eyes. 

Vex’ahlia took a deep breath, the shaky exhale causing the figure to chuckle. She turned to them, still unable to gather more information, “Is this the part where I’m suppose to thank you and call you a hero?” She asked icily, the snark from earlier finally having a release. A moment too late did she realize that she had just mouthed off the….person who helped her…..a person with a fucking _gun_. 

Taking a moment to brace herself, she was taken off guard when the figure actually laughed, body seeming to shake in merriment, “Oh, oooohhhh I like you~” they cooed at her. 

Vex gripped at the strap of her purse, deciding to test the waters, “I’d like to say the feeling’s mutual, but I’m not quite sure….” 

The figure stopped laughing, head tilting at her (was this a person or a fucking bird?) “Awww, now there’s no need to be so mean, I’ve hardly done anything.” 

“You shot a man in front of me and threatened to shoot **_me_ **!” Vex’ahlia had not the foggiest idea as to where this bravado was coming from, but it was more than happy to stay as long as it pleased. 

“Hence the ‘hardly’, wording’s important dearest,” The figure corrected her, wagging a free finger in front of her, “Ohh, as fun as this is, I’m afraid I have to get back to work, I’d be rather embarrassed if Emon PD found him,” the figured turned from her and kicked the now lifeless body with their boot, “in such a…... _boring_ state. I refuse to put my name on this **_disaster!_ ** ” The figure shouted as they kicked the body once more, causing Vex to flinch, “Oh, you’re free to go dearest.” They waved a free hand to her, signaling her dismissal. 

Vex was about to leave, taking a quick step back, before her memory caught something, their _name_? Quick as a whip the realization hit her, her hand already over her mouth in shock. 

“Poe.” she didn’t mean to say anything, it had merely slipped out. However, it was loud enough for the figure to hear, bird-like face tilted at her. 

“You called?” They answered. Though their face was hidden, Vex’ahlia could just see the smirk on the figure….on Poe’s face, “Well well well, this is rather unfortunate isn’t it dearest?” In a flash, Poe was right in front of her, the soulless eyes of the mask staring into her own, paralyzing her mind. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she felt the bravado start to leave her, “Knowing your name hardly makes any difference does it?” She asked, her knuckles turning white with the grip of her purse strap. 

Poe took their free hand, finger tapping the chin portion of their mask as Vex heard distorted humming coming from them, blank eyes never leaving hers, “I suppose you’re right,” they reasoned out, “However,” their finger stopped tapping, head tilted once more, “Perhaps you can sweeten the deal…..” They mumbled, Vex having to strain to hear. 

Were it not for the very serious conditions before her, Vex’ahlia would have laughed at the idea of anyone, even a fucking _serial killer_ , trying to haggle with her. The amusement seemed to seep into her response, “Depends.” Was all she managed to get out. 

“Wellllll,” they tilted their head to the other direction, “I don’t know about you dearest, but this has all the makings of a fairytale almost. We have the beautiful princess,” they wave their free hand over to Vex, “A monstrous dragon,” they then waved to the dead man’s body, “And the knight in,” they looked down at their attire, “rather dim armor now that I think about it, but the meaning still stands.” There was another distorted chuckle. 

“And your point is Poe?” She quirked her eyebrow at their movements. 

“All this scene is missing dearest,” they moved closer to her, placing the gun in what she assumed was a coat pocket, “Is the knight getting a kiss from the fair princess.” They moved even closer, barely any distance between the two now. 

“A kiss?” She asked, rather…..confused, “The position you’re in Poe, you could probably just steal one.” She mumbled, still staring into their dead eyes. 

They hummed for a moment, “Yes yes I suppose,” they reached out their hand, cupping Vex’s cheek, “But kisses are better enjoyed when given, wouldn’t you agree?” They cupped her chin with their finger and thumb, never breaking eye contact. 

Vex’ahlia breathed deeply, “Alright, a kiss for my life, seems like a fair trade…” she chuckled out the last portion, she was amazed that her palms weren’t bleeding as her nails digged into them. 

Poe took their hand away and Vex swears she could seen them _ruffling_ in excitement, “Ehehehe, excellent~” They cheered, clapping their hands together, “Now dearest, close your eyes and _don’t_ open them.” Their tone was strict at the last command, their body tensing up as they gave it. 

Vex’ahlia closed her eyes, the seconds ticking by as her heart raced. It felt like an eternity before she felt a pair of lips on her own, warm and surprisingly soft. The kiss was chaste, lasting only a moment before the foreign lips pulled back, whispering to Vex in a deep, masculine voice that seemed to rumble as he spoke. 

“Lovely…” Poe breathed out and Vex could swear she heard him laugh a little. She kept her eyes closed despite hearing the sound of what she thought was Poe readjusting his mask, the sound of his voice and the tingling in her lips never leaving even as she felt a stinging sensation in the back of her neck, “Thank you dearest.” Was the last distorted sound she heard before everything went black. 

“Vex Vex! Can you hear me Vex’ahlia!?” It felt as if she was in the darkness for only moments before a voice rang in her ears, a voice she knew all too well. 

“Vax?” She mumbled out weakly, only now feeling the ache in her head. 

“Oh thank the Gods!” She heard another voice cheer out, one she recognized as Gilmore. Vex could feel pressure on her body, causing her to open her eyes and see her brother hugging her. 

“Wh….what happened?” She asked, using one hand to cradle her head and the other to reciprocate her brother’s embrace, taking note his shaking body “Where am I?” She asked, noting the tingling feeling on her lips. 

“You’re in the hospital,” Gilmore explained, placing a hand on Vax’s shoulder in reassurance, “We got a call from the police, saying you were found lying on their doorstep knocked out.” 

“I was?” She heard herself slurring the words, close to losing conscious again. 

“When you hung up,” Vax started off as he pulled away, his voice as shaky as his body, “Oh Gods Vex…” he barely breathed out, not even wanting to finish the sentence. 

Even with her hazy vision, Vex could see the lines of tears on her twin’s face, letting out a small laugh, “Vax darling I’m alright, I promise, just a little,” she felt her eyes grow heavy, a yawn escaping her, “tired...Can we talk a bit later?” She asked quietly. 

“Of course dear, Vax we should let her rest…” Gilmore whispers to Vax, who still had a tight grip on his sister. 

“Vex…” 

“Vax…” even tired, she still managed to keep a stern tone, smiling a little as her brother sighed. 

“Alright,” he mumbled in defeat, “I’ll be right out here if you need me okay? I love you….” He added, giving her hand a tight squeeze before letting go. 

“I will, I love you too brother dearest.” She responded right before closing her eyes, the feeling on her lips seeming to lull her to sleep.


End file.
